


Bedtime Stories

by final_vent



Category: Ossan's Love (2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/final_vent/pseuds/final_vent
Summary: Takes place after Episode 5. Maki thanks Haruta for putting effort into their relationship.





	Bedtime Stories

Maki laid in bed with a book that night, pages illuminated in the dim light of his bedside lamp. Probably not the best choice of lighting for the sake of his eyes, but he’d make do. The house was quiet save for the distant sound of a running shower. The sound was somehow soothing to him….a sign that he wasn’t alone in the house.

His relationship with Haruta had progressed a lot recently. Never in a million years had he seen it going like this. As good as things were, however, Maki was still being cautious and patient as to not rush the other man. He could tell that Haruta was stepping out of his comfort zone for the sake of their relationship.

The sound of the shower had stopped sometime during his internal musing, and with only soft footsteps as warning, Haruta appeared in his doorway. His hair was damp and hanging in his eyes, stray droplets cascading onto his naked torso. He wore his sweatpants and a towel hung around his shoulders. Maki wasn’t sure if he would ever get used to seeing that sight.

He marked his page and closed the book, taking a deep breath before looking back up at Haruta.

“Hey.” Maki said simply, patting the spot beside him. “Wanna come lay with me?”

Haruta nodded slowly, shy but not hesitant as he did just that. He placed the towel behind his head to keep the pillow dry. Maki turned on his side to face him. God, Haruta looked especially beautiful in this lighting.

“Let me dry your hair.”

Haruta nodded and shifted to sit on the edge of the bed. Maki got on his knees behind him and began to dry him off with the towel. He could feel the way Haruta relaxed from his touch, and he could smell his shampoo and bodywash.

“I appreciate your effort lately.” Maki said into his ear suddenly, causing Haruta to flinch.

“E-effort?”

“In regards to us…our relationship. You’re doing so well.”

Haruta looked up at him with wide eyes and blinked before nodding softly. “I didn’t really do anything though…” he replied sheepishly, before lowering his head back down.

Maki continued drying Haruta’s hair, a soft smile on his lips. When the strands felt a lot less damp, he stepped off of the bed. “Be right back.” Haruta offered a soft nod as he slipped out of the room to throw the towel in the laundry basket. When he got back, Haruta was laying on his side, playing with the drawstring of his sweatpants. The sight made his heart quicken ever so slightly.

Stepping over Haruta, he got back on the bed and laid on his side as well, facing Haruta’s back. He slowly inched closer, until he was up against him.

“Is this okay?”

Haruta simply nodded in response. Carefully, Maki slipped his arm around Haruta’s waist. He felt so right against him, warm and sturdy. Burying his nose into his hair, he smelled the refreshing scent of his shampoo, and pressed a soft kiss to his scalp.

“Haruta…can I do something for you?” Maki suddenly asked, voice low. “I want to make you feel good.”

Haruta tensed up for a moment before relaxing. “What do you mea- oh…”

Maki’s hand was now on his thigh, and the meaning of his words couldn’t be mistaken.

“Y-yeah. I mean, yes. Please.”

Maki felt a flutter in his stomach as Haruta’s sudden enthusiasm, and couldn’t help but smile. He started slow, gently rubbing him through his pants. Haruta’s body reacted almost immediately, and Maki could feel him growing hard beneath his hand.

“You’re like an easily excited teenager…” Maki laughed softly into Haruta’s ear.

Haruta responded with a soft whine and turned his face into the pillow. Grabbing hold of his sweatpants, Maki pulled them down just enough to give him access to his member. Sure enough, he was already half-hard.

His hand started to pump him slowly and teasingly as he pressed soft kisses to his reddened ear and neck. The skin was already red and flushed from embarrassment.

“No need to be embarrassed, Haruta. It’s just me.” He reassured him softly, pressing a kiss to his ear.

That earned him a soft sweet moan, one that went straight to his own cock when he heard it. Who knew Haruta could make such nice sounds? It was intoxicating, and Maki wanted to hear more.

He started to tease the head, rubbing his thumb along the slick tip. Haruta squirmed and moaned out loudly, something that sounded an awful lot like “Maki”. The sound of him saying his name like that…he had been waiting to hear that for a very long time.

“S-say it again, Haruta….say my name like that.” Maki said, voice suddenly a bit hoarse.

“Maki…” Haruta moaned softly, face burning up. “M-Maki, please!” He suddenly shifted to face him, and closed the distance between them with a messy, desperate kiss.

The kiss caught Maki by surprise and filled him with delight. He kissed him back with enthusiasm, his hand slipping back down to stroke Haruta once more, now faster than before. Alll of his moans were muffled into the kiss, and Maki savored each and every one.

It wasn’t much long later that the kiss was broken, and Haruta came with a cry, spilling against Maki’s hand and shirt. He rode it out as the strokes slowed to a stop. Maki looked down at his hand and shirt in shock for a brief moment before laughing and grabbing for some tissues.

“S-sorry…I made a mess…” Haruta said, panting.

Maki simply shook his head. “Don’t worry about it.” He gently cleaned off Haruta first, and then himself. After tossing the tissues in the trash, he leaned in the press a soft kiss to Haruta’s forehead. The other man simply stared back at him with wonder.

With a laugh, Maki pulled Haruta’s pants back up and laid back. Haruta looked over at him curiously.

“Hey, Maki?”

“Yeah?”

“What were you reading before I came in?”

Maki blinked at him before smiling and retrieving the book.

“Just a mystery novel. I..I’m really into them recently. I don’t think you’d be int-”

“Will you read some to me?” Haruta asked abruptly, laying his head on Maki’s chest. He could probably hear how fast his heart was beating.

“Huh?”

“Please? I wanna know more about your interests.”

The words set his heart aflutter. A small smile spread on Maki’s lips, and he nodded. Opening the book, he started from the beginning so Haruta wouldn’t be lost.

Minutes later, he felt Haruta’s hand on his thigh. Ever so slowly, it inched closer and closer to his crotch. Maki stopped reading when his hand began to rub him slowly.

“H-Haruta?”

“Keep going! I like where this is going!”

Something in the mischievous look Haruta gave him then told him the night was far from over.


End file.
